Fenrir (Versus Umbra)
Summary Fenrir is the main character of Versus Umbra's second extra campaign "Cold Rescue." After discovering Derick in his igloo and finding all his weapons and gadgets missing, he joined a tournament to rebuild his arsenal. After acquiring some equipment, he headed to Urano to free Nimble, a prisoner held by the galaxy-spanning organization Umbra. Powers and Abilities Tier: 9-B Name: Fenrir Origin: Versus Umbra Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid, regenerates from near-death), Energy Projection (With Soul harvester, Frostbite, Microwaver, and Dual Strikers), Soul Manipulation (With Soul Harvester), Ice Manipulation (With Frostbite and Chilling Aura), Acid Manipulation (With Acid Wind), Fire Manipulation (With Eruptor), Portal Creation (With M.O.D. Device), Durability Negation and Statistics Amplification (With M1 Garan and Slayer), Time Manipulation (With Stopwatch), Self-Destruction (With Bomb), Healing (With Leech Bomb), Technology Manipulation (With Private Jammer and Jamming Personality), Acrobatics (With Bunny Jump), Electricity Manipulation (With Static Field), Statistics Reduction (With Drag and Drop), Limited Invulnerability (With Plastic Shield and Reaper's Recovery), Self-Resurrection (With Reaper's Recovery), Explosion Manipulation (With Unstable Encounter) Attack Potency: Wall level (In-game explosions give this result) Speed: At least Athletic Human (Comparable to soldiers, while he can react to and dodge bullets they're shown to move much slower than conventional speeds), higher with Fast Forward (Moves more quickly while time is slowed) Lifting Strength: At least Regular Human Striking Strength: Unknown (Only ever uses weapons, never engages in hand-to-hand combat) Durability: Wall level, far higher with Plastic Shield and Reaper's Recovery Stamina: Average Range: At least tens of meters, likely hundreds of meters with firearms Standard Equipment: Soul Harvester, Frostbite, Acid Wind, Microwaver, Eruptor, Whirlwind, M.O.D. Device, M1 Garan, Tommy Gun, Dual Strikers, Stopwatch, Bomb, Leech Bomb (Keeps all of these weapons and gadgets on-hand and can easily switch between them) Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Weapons can likely only hurt things that are trying to hurt him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Weapons *'Soul Harvester:' Fires small bursts of energy. Stores the souls of those it kills to increase its power. *'Frostbite:' Shoots orbs of anti-energy that emit ice shards which damage and freeze enemies. *'Acid Wind:' Launches ten chunks of acidic goo, when killed enemies explode with more goo. *'Microwaver:' Fires a delayed ball of energy that will hurt all enemies based on their proximity to point-zero. Can be triggered early at Fenrir's will. *'Eruptor:' Launches a fire-seed that, once it makes contact with the floor, ceiling, or wall, erupts into a pillar of flames which spits fireballs. *'Whirlwind:' Rapid-firing minigun. *'M.O.D. Device:' Creates two portals next to each other which have twenty chainsaws moving between them infinitely. *'M1 Garan:' World War 2 era semi-automatic rifle. Has a 40% chance to instantly kill the target. *'Tommy Gun:' World War 2 era rapid firing machine gun. *'Dual Strikers:' Dual pistols that fire laser beams at a high rate, strikes through four targets. Notable Gadgets *'Stopwatch:' Slows down time. *'Bomb:' On use, Fenrir self-destructs. *'Leech Bomb:' Leeches health off all enemies and transfers it to Fenrir. Notable Perks *'Magnetic Bones:' Increases item pick-up range. *'Private Jammer:' Enemy weapons have a 50% chance of jamming if the enemy using it is at full health. *'Bunny Jump:' Fenrir can perform a double jump. *'Jamming Personality:' Enemy weapons have a 15% chance of jamming. *'Old Chicken Legs:' Decreases enemy movement speed by 15%. http://i.imgur.com/6Pzv1FO.png *'Static Field:' Electrocutes any attacker for 60% of the damage they inflicted upon Fenrir. *'Chilling Aura:' Enemies are frozen for one second after damaging Fenrir. *'Fast Forward:' Increases movement speed by 30% while being in slow-motion. *'Drag and Drop:' Decreases enemy bullet speed by 20% *'Loose Lines:' While shooting enemies, they have a 15% chance per second of losing their armor. *'Butter Fingers:' While shooting enemies, they have a 15% chance per second of losing their weapon. *'Plastic Shield:' All incoming damage gets nullified every 5th second. *'Reaper's Recovery:' Once per battle, Fenrir is able to return from death and become invincible for 6 seconds. *'Unstable Encounter:' Enemies have a 20% chance of exploding upon death and dealing damage to nearby enemies. *'Slayer:' While shooting enemies, has a 10% chance per second to instantly kill them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Versus Umbra Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Soul Users Category:Ice Users Category:Acid Users Category:Fire Users Category:Portal Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Time Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Healers Category:Technology Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Acrobats